The Magical Mutant
by Alyssa12112
Summary: story of the twin sister of Sirius Black, who went missing and has come back as a mutant. This follows her through the trials of trying to escape her past and William Stryker. Gambit/OC rated M for mature just in case.


London England

Black Manor

I got off my bike and looked over the run down at #12 Grimmauld place. I hadn't been back here since I graduated Hogwarts. I walked closer and the door opened to reveal Kreacher.

"Mistress Caoilainn!" he yelled and bowed so low that his nose touched the floor. I laughed as I went in and closed the door.

"Kreacher don't bow to me. Is my brother here?" I asked and he nodded as he pointed to the kitchen door.

"They are having a meeting tonight. "He said and I nodded. I bent down and kissed his little cheek. I had always done this, and it drove Mother up the wall. She hated that I was so nice to the house elf.

"Kreacher I hate to ask, but can you take my stuff to my room?" I asked and he nodded eagerly. I laughed as he took hold of the bags and my now shrunken bike and was gone in a pop. I shook my head and then went towards the door to the kitchen. I heard muffled talking and realized that they had used a silencing spell. I opened the door and the whole room fell silent.

"Kalin?" asked a voice and I turned towards the side of the room. My eyes fell on Sirius. He looked tired and old, which was saying something considering we were twins. I smiled at him as he got up and he lunged at me. But instead of staying human he changed to a dog in mid step, and then he howled.

"Sirius. It's ok, I'm alive and I'm home." I said and he refused to change back.

"He took it hard. Then he started to feel your pain and sadness over the years. He tried searching for you, but it always turned up a dead end." Remus said as he stood up from his spot next to Snape. I nodded at Snape once, which was returned. I got down on my knees in front of padfoot.

"I swear that I'm fine. I want you to change back. I need my brother, not the dog." I said and he whimpered before changing back. He then hugged me as hard as he could.

"Sirius who is she?" asked a voice and I turned to see a kid. He looked like a twin to James and Lily. I looked to Sirius.

"That's Harry. Our godson." He said and I turned back to look at Harry who was confused.

"Harry this is my twin sister Caoilainn. "He said and Harry looked from me to him. His eyes widened.

"That's who was on the family tree, and who was in the pictures Hagrid gave me." He said and I turned to Sirius who rubbed his head.

"What do you mean was?" I asked and Sirius rubbed his head again.

"Mother blasted you off." He said and I looked away towards where I knew her picture was. I growled and started walking to the hall, past Harry.

"I have a bone to pick with Mother." I said simply and then continued on my way.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V

I watched her from the doorway as she walked down towards the picture. She yanked the curtain back and waited.

"Oh it's you." The woman said and Kalin snorted.

"Of course it's me. Why did you blast me off the family tree? I was kidnapped and taken and I get taken off the family tree." She said and the woman laughed.

"Mother what are you laughing for?" asked Sirius who appeared next to his sister. The woman snorted at them.

"Who do you think paid that man to take her?" she asked and Kalin looked at her.

"Why? I have always been loyal and did as I was told." Kalin said and her mother laughed.

"You were never meant to live. Regulus was supposed to be the first child. And it certainly wasn't supposed to be your twin that was head of house. "The woman spat and I saw Kalin start shaking and I saw tears before she turned away and faced the wall. She brushed her hair back with her hand as her phone rang in her pocket.

"Yea?" she asked shakily. I never heard the response.

"Remy I'm ok. Just had a discussion with my mother. "She said and then turned and walked off down the hallway.

"Who the bloody hell is Remy?" asked Sirius as he looked after her. Then he turned on the picture.

"You are a disgrace and I can't even believe I called you mother for most of my childhood. "He spat and then slammed the curtain closed. Sirius turned to me and sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. Kalin doesn't know about your parents being dead yet Harry and I want to be the one to tell her." He said and I nodded as he walked off into the hallway.

* * *

I entered the kitchen later that night. Everyone else was asleep and I had just gotten up from a nightmare. I heard her talking to someone as I entered.

"Kreacher, did you know that Mother had me taken to be made a mutant?" she asked and the squeaky voice of Kreacher rang through the kitchen.

"No mistress. You were my best mistress. I punished her for you when I found out." He said and her head snapped around to look at him. He was looking sad and shameful.

"She deserved it Kreacher. It's not your fault and you're not allowed to punish yourself for it." She said and then sighed,

"Kreacher I'm going to have to leave again. I'm no longer just a witch. I have people I have to warn of who kidnapped me." She said and looked at the sad house elf. She put her hand on his.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer under my mother." She said and Kreacher nodded.

"Kreacher's going with you." He said suddenly and she looked at him and shook her head.

"No mistress. Your Kreachers' mistress and Kreacher's going with you." He said and then stood up and walked out leaving Kalin who looked highly amused.

"Hello Harry." She said as her eyes landed on me. She got up and offered me a cup of tea.

"I heard what Sirius said to you. And I'm sorry about your parents. I was the best friend of both Lily and James. "She said and then sat down next to me.

"I wasn't there for your birth, and if I had been there when they died, I would taken you in. "She said and looked towards the door,

"Sirius. I already know. I won't be able to take him in, so I expect you to take him in. I don't want him with Lily's family. "She said and I turned to see Sirius who nodded that he understood. She stood up and looked down at me.

"I have to get ready to go. I can't stay in England anymore. "She said and looked to her brother who looked stubborn.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I can't tell you what happened, or who had me. It's not just me that needs to stay safe, and I can't say." She said and then walked past him and was gone.

* * *

I hope you like the chapter.


End file.
